Confusion
by Shakyla
Summary: Par un matin glacé, il se réveille dans une ruelle abandonnée, givrée. Autour de lui, rien pour l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il fait là. Il est perdu, sans volonté. Et n'a plus aucune emprise sur son propre corps. Il se sent différent, quelque chose à changer, mais il ne devine pas quoi. Il se sent détraqué. Peut-être n'est-ce seulement ça: son corps cassé, son esprit; détraqué.


**Hey, je suis de retour, prenant mon temps pour mes chapitres mais avançant inexorablement, paragraphes par paragraphes.**

 **Mais ça, on ne s'en soucie pas pour le moment, ce n'est pas le sujet de cet écrit. Oui, je fais mon retour en force avec un Os (pour changer ! *tousse tousse ironie*)**

 **Ces OS, je les écris souvent lors des soirées où ça va moins, où j'ai besoin de décompresser... Alors ça se reflète dans mes écrits. Malheureusement ou heureusement ? À vous d'en juger.**

 **Je prends mes précautions et le mets en Rating M, à vous de découvrir pourquoi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Matin de rosée, bâtiments scintillants, givre sur les véhicules endormis. Légère brise agréable, hiver précoce mais clément, paisible lever. Les nuages s'effilochaient paresseusement dans le ciel incendié, les quelques coins de verdure voyaient ses fleurs se plier et caresser la terre humide. L'herbe crissait sous les pas, les graviers semblaient briller de milles feux. Même les ruelles les plus sordides semblaient s'être revêtues d'un manteau de diamant.

Pourtant, pourtant...

Ce silence paisible me donnait la nausée, le ciel orange m'agressait les pupilles et l'odeur de froid qui s'insinuait partout me dégoûtait au plus haut point.  
Ce n'était pas un jour de renouveau. Ni un jour de gloire.  
C'était l'ironie du destin, qui me forçait à évoluer dans un décor de conte de fée alors que j'attendais anxieusement que le LSD reflue de mes veines, ne se propage plus dans mon corps entier. Et je pressais convulsivement la main inerte glissée dans la mienne, m'y accrochant comme à ma ligne de vie, observant confusément mon souffle qui s'évaporait dans l'air trouble. Je tremblais, j'avais froid de partout, froid aux mains, au ventre, à la tête, à l'intérieur de moi-même, _partout_.  
Et j'avais mal, tellement mal, mon esprit agonisait mais mon corps me rappelait sans cesse que mon cœur continuait de battre et mes poumons de se remplir d'oxygène. Et je mourrais de peur, me recroquevillait mentalement alors que tout tanguait et se mélangeait devant moi, que les couleurs devenaient criardes mais non point chaleureuses, me poignardaient plus que je ne m'en extasiaient.

Tout était censé me faire vivre un rêve, mais la drogue se révélait être un véritable cauchemar. Et le pire, c'est que je sentais bien qu'au plus profond de moi, pendant que je planais avec un sourire béat sur le visage, j'avais conscience que je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais je n'avais plus d'emprise sur mon propre corps. Condamné, en simple spectateur, à observer à travers un kaléidoscope toute la scène répugnante et une fois laissé seul, largué et apeuré, à recoller les bribes de souvenir entre eux pour mieux les enterrer et me reconstruire. Toute la ribambelle des heures précédentes défilait dans ma tête en un cognement sourd; pourtant je ne pouvais saisir de souvenir net. Juste une impression fugace par-ci, une extase involontaire par-là.  
Je me rappelais de fous rire incontrôlables alors que je me fragmentais, hurlant sans discontinuer mais sans être entendu. Je me rappelais de vagues colorées qui assaillaient ma rétine et m'aveuglaient alors que je tentais de m'agripper à quelque chose. Je me souvenais de bruits étouffés, d'une grande chaleur qui naissait dans mon ventre et parcourait mes membres pour les inciter à lâcher prise et à me faire profiter de mon trip. Et je me battais contre cette foutue drogue indésirable, mais j'avais fini par renoncer après 3 heures, impuissant à changer quoi que ce soit de mon état. Je m'étais laissé aller et, amorphe, attendais que les pulsions descendent d'un cran et que mes visions s'estompent; je me contentais de serrer fugacement la chair qui s'était infiltrée dans la mienne et enserrait mes doigts depuis un certain temps, sans demander mon avis.

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté ainsi, allongé pitoyablement sur le sol d'une impasse tel un mendiant; mais je sentis que peu à peu, l'extase retombait et me permettait de respirer à nouveau. Vilaine bête qui en se retirant, me promettait une accalmie pour me remettre les idées en place, bien qu'elle me volait ma mémoire et mon estime de moi-même.

Alors que les couleurs perdaient leurs éclats démesurés pour regagner des tons pastels plus supportables, alors que le froid léchait tendrement ma peau pour m'inciter à bouger, la première chose que je pus pleinement entrevoir fut un regard néon penché au-dessus de moi, me camouflant une partie du ciel. Il semblait inquiet, mais sincèrement soulagé que je sois redescendu sur terre. Il pressa ma main dans la sienne plus fort encore, comme s'il attendait une confirmation, un signe de conscience de ma part. Je me contentais simplement de le fixer de mes yeux lapis-lazuli dilatés, hagard. Je ne voulais pas bouger, pas encore, j'avais trop peur pour esquisser un mouvement. Même déglutir m'effrayait.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu es avec moi maintenant ?

Sa dernière parole me serra la gorge, et je pris conscience que j'avais une furieuse envie de pleurer. Je me sentais tout craquelé et éparpillé, incomplet; et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Mais Raphaël était là, il avait vu et entendu, il m'aiderait à y voir clair. Tout comme il m'avait tenu la main, m'avait aidé à supporter tout ça. Je lui devais beaucoup, et en prendre conscience me fit regretter toutes nos disputes et mes phrases perfides prononcées contre lui. Raph était un type bien, moi un simple égoïste.

Raphaël me toucha soudainement l'épaule et je tressaillis, me raidissant en l'accusant du regard pour son geste agressif. À voir l'éclat fiévreux dans son regard vert, je compris qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal et attendait simplement une réponse. Je me sentis stupide.

Après un temps d'effort pour me concentrer, je réussis à hocher la tête avec hésitation, la bouche trop pâteuse et collante pour parler, pour tenter de le rassurer. Même si moi-même je ne croyais pas à mon mensonge.  
Non je n'allais pas bien, pourquoi posait-il la question ? Ne voyait-il pas que physiquement et mentalement j'avais la dégaine d'un jouet cassé abandonné sur une chaise ?  
Il m'observa un instant en se mordillant la lèvre, un rictus coupable fronçant son museau et taillant ses traits. Il se pencha plus encore et glissa un bras sous ma taille pour m'aider à me relever sans que je ne trébuche. Quelle délicate attention. Sans rire, en laissant tout sarcasme de côté, je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissant... Je ne suis pas sur que je sois capable ne serait-ce que mettre un pied devant l'autre. Mon frère au bandeau rouge m'appuya contre le mur et me laissa reprendre mon souffle et récupérer le contrôle de mon corps, pendant qu'il appelait Donatello pour le prévenir que l'on rentrait à la maison. J'imagine qu'il les avait déjà informé de la situation au cours de la nuit suite à notre longue absence. Je me demande ce qu'il leur a expliqué, et comment ma famille a réagi. Pour moi, tout est confus et infondé, je ne m'y retrouve plus. Raphaël finit par raccrocher et se tourna vers moi, pitoyable tortue que j'étais à appuyer mon doigt contre ma tempe pour tenter de supprimer une migraine naissante. Bien entendu, cela ne marchait pas. Il me serra de nouveau contre lui tout en me guidant vers la plaque d'égout la plus proche, s'assurant que je suivais son rythme et s'inquiétant de mon état de loque. Tout le long du trajet dans les égouts, il fit preuve d'une prévenance surprenante qui ne lui allait pas, tandis que je m'engluais toujours plus dans mes pensées incohérentes et incomplètes. Nous avions fini par atteindre le repaire, j'avais peu à peu repris mes moyens et avançait désormais seul - en traînant la patte tout de même, mais seul.

Mikey et Donnie nous attendaient sur le seuil, inquiets et nerveux, cherchant à comprendre mon absence prolongée. Ils me sautèrent littéralement dessus quand ils m'aperçurent. Le premier m'assaillit de questions auxquels je ne pouvais pas répondre et d'attentions qui me déroutaient, le second me scrutait d'un œil expert, finissant par déclarer qu'un peu de repos me ferait le plus grand bien. La perspective de me retrouver de nouveau allongé comme lors de cette nuit angoissante me terrorisa et je sentis mon corps trembler imperceptiblement. Paniqué, j'épinglais Raph- qui s'était reculé dans l'ombre- du regard pour qu'il me tire de là et m'aide, me réconforte. J'avais besoin de lui, plus que jamais.

Hésitant, il me prit par le coude et me guida dans le couloir, me lançant des regards inquiets et suppliants dont je ne saisissais pas le sens. Donnie nous suivait pour s'assurer de mon confort, tandis que Michelangelo était parti prévenir notre père. Je me sentais las, exténué, et c'est avec un bonheur croissant que j'avisais la porte de mon élisée. Raphaël me lâcha pour l'ouvrir et me pousser à l'intérieur. La quiétude des lieux m'apaisa immédiatement, et j'inspirais profondément l'air saturé d'encens avec une gratitude nouvelle. Donatello et Raphael m'observèrent reprendre mes marques, tournant obstinément le dos au lit en gardant les bras fermement croisé sur mon plastron; avant que le scientifique ne se décide à m'apporter un verre d'eau pour éviter que je ne me déshydrate complètement. Laissé seul avec Raph, j'ouvris la bouche pour le remercier, mais je me ravisai en voyant son expression: une mimique menaçante, peinte des inquiétudes de ceux qui n'ont pas la conscience tranquille. Je béai tandis qu'il m'épinglait du regard, me transmettant un message subliminal. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il susurra:

\- Tu vas te taire pas vrai ?

Alors un éclair de bestialité embrasa un instant sa prunelle, et je sus.

* * *

" Allez viens ! Cesse de te débattre ! Tu vas me remercier après, tu verras... "

Un douleur aiguë. Des cris. Puis les alentours plongeaient dans le coton, l'ambiance sonore diminuait de volume, cela devenait plus supportable tandis que le plaisir montait, et que les larmes barbouillaient le visage.

"Voilà c'est ça, gentil garçon... Tu vois quand tu veux !"

Un regard animal, des mains qui me ceinturaient , la drogue qui faisait effet.

" T'aime ça pas vrai, mmh ? "

Va et viens. Liquide chaud, nectar sucré, salé, acide, interdit, conquis. Les bâtiments qui tanguent et la nuit mauve.

" Arrête."

Extase, délice, et pleurs. Peur. Rire.

" Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, mais tu vois ce que tu fais ?! "

Le poids s'en va, mais pas l'affolement et les battements du cœur qui s'emballent. Pas le martèlement sourd.

Tout n'a plus de sens et s'embrouille, tout me fait rire et m'amuse, alors que j'évolue dans un nouveau monde, inaperçu. Véritable redécouverte des sens.

De l'inquiétude, une peur tenace. Mon sang électrique qui pulse à cent à l'heure.

"Tu te tairas, pas vrai ? Tu ne me trahiras pas ? Tu comprends, j'étais en rogne contre toi, je t'en voulais ... on avait un peu trop misé sur l'alcool... C'était qu'un pari, un pari stupide et insignifiant. Je pensais pas qu'il le ferait. Je pensais pas... Tu la boucles, hein ? Dis, tu réponds ? Tu m'entends ? Je peux compter sur toi ? Tu emportes ce secret dans ta tombe. Jure ! Putain tu comprends rien en plus. Jure !"

Désespoir. Espoir. Un corps tabassé. Longue nuit de fantasmes. Et une âme scarifiée inutilement, puérilement. Mais je ris. Parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

* * *

Maintenant les pièces du puzzle sont assemblées. J'ai été con. On l'a tous été.  
Raph a joué avec le feu. Il a provoqué Casey et ils se sont moqués, engueulés, puis ont parié. Casey est un mauvais perdant, il veut gagner coûte que coûte, peu importe ce qu'il sera amené à faire. Il était soûl comme une barrique. Il m'a drogué. Et m'a violé. Pour 10 dollars. Mon cul vaut dix dollars. Et ma fierté, Raph, elle vaut combien ?

Et mon frère me demande de me taire, parce que c'est sa faute, qu'il a déconné et qu'il le paierait. Je peux signer sa perte, et il le sait, mais il est si lâche qu'il me supplie de me taire et de laisser croire que tout va bien pour ne pas avoir de représailles. Alors que je suis à jamais brisé, par sa faute. Par son orgueil et sa rage, son émotivité, sa trop grande complicité avec un humain brutal.

Je me trompais. Raph n'est pas un type bien. Et à cet instant, en me noyant dans ce regard de bête traqué, insistant et sombre, glacé, je sus que jamais plus je ne lui ferais confiance. Et jamais je ne pourrais le regarder en face comme je le faisais avant. Parce qu'il est celui qui m'a précipité dans le gouffre.

Je détournai le regard.

Il comprit et m'abandonna, ferma la porte sur mes pensées assassines et mes questions pleins la tête. Le bois frotta contre le mur et la clinche tressauta dans un petit clic. Piétinant mes idéaux. Trahissant l'image de ce frère aimant. Scellant notre destin commun.

* * *

 **Merci d'être arrivé au bout de cet OS ! Alors, vous attendiez-vous à cette explication ? :)**

 **Sérieusement, le trouvez-vous cohérent ? Sous le feu de l'action, cela me paraissait logique et compréhensible. Mais maintenant que je le relis, je me demande si la fin n'est pas un peu précipitée... Whatever, j'espère voir le bout de votre nez dans une review empaquetée, et je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée ! ( voir nuit pour les insomniaques).**

 **PS: Au fait, j'ai un peu joué sur la confusion lors de mes descriptions, et j'ai voulu garder cet effet lorsque je relate la scène entre Casey et Léo; de rester la plus évasive possible. Je trouve que cela donne toute la puissance au texte, maintenant je ne sais pas comment** **vous** **vous l'avez perçu. Devrais-je être plus claire ?  
Aaaah, je vous pose trop de questions moi, je vous laisse ! Toute mon affection à mes petits lecteurs !**

 **\- Shakyla**


End file.
